


Not Enough Beard

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor walks out of a War Council Meeting getting too close to the Commander for Blackwall's comfort. </p><p>Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A getting jealous over one of Person B’s friends and B finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Beard

Blackwall and Varric sat in the main hall of Skyhold, discussing the finer points of jousting. Blackwall had come down from the Inquisitor’s personal quarters, which did not go unnoticed by the storyteller. After a bit of teasing, the two of them eased into conversation. “I’m telling you, Hero. The Free Marches have the best tourneys for jousting. Much better than that Orlesian shit.”

“You’ll have no argument from me. The best tourneys I've seen were in the Free Marches. But the Orlesians do have a certain finesse about their jousting.” Blackwall couldn't stop thinking about Alea. The elven woman was taking up a lot of space in his mind lately, a fact Blackwall was as happy about as he was worried.

“The only thing Orlesians have finesse about is the shit they talk about each other at a party.” Varric watched as Blackwall glanced at the middle door in the hall. “Hero, she’s fine in there. I don’t think they’re going to tear her limb from limb just yet.”

“You seem pretty sure about that.” Was it that obvious? Blackwall turned back to Varric and tried to focus not on her.

The conversation continued, and after what seemed like hours, Alea and the Commander emerged from one of the other doors in the main hall. “You see, in one piece and having a nice chat with Curly.” Varric sat back in his chair and took a long drink, knowing that his pleasant chat with Blackwall was soon to be over. Alea and Cullen were talking and walking toward the giant front door and the end of the hall, and they waved to Varric and Blackwall. Cullen then touched Alea’s shoulder to get her attention, leaned over, and whispered something in her ear. Alea threw in head back, laughing quite loudly, and gaining everyone’s attention. It was good to see her smile and hear her laugh, so most people smiled and went back to their duties. However, Blackwall didn't find it as amusing.

“Too nice of a chat, if you ask me,” Blackwall mumbled as he stood up. Varric shook his head, and stood up. He started to walk away, then paused. He wanted to stay and see what would come of this, but he remembered that both of them carried daggers at all times, and did not want to be caught in the crossfire if something were to happen. Varric slowly turned and exited the building, warning someone not to go in if they know what’s good for them.

Blackwall approached the Commander and the Inquisitor. Alea was smiling as she said to Cullen, “I look forward to seeing that report.”

“I look forward to giving it to you. Ser Blackwall.” Cullen smiled at the man, turned, and walked away.

Still smiling, Alea turned her attention to the handsome man walking towards her. “I thought I told you that you didn't have to wait for me.” Blackwall grabbed her lower back with one hand, placed the other on the side of her face, and kissed her hard. Right in the main hall of Skyhold. She was surprised, but kissed him back. Pulling away, she looks up at him. “On second thought, if that was waiting for me, I’m glad you stuck around.” Blackwall chuckled and she could feel it in her chest. Then, he looked over to where Cullen walked, searched quickly for a moment, and then looked at her and smiled. Just as he was about to speak, her mouth opened slightly. She looked over to where he was looking, and then looked back at him. She started to giggle, and Blackwall knew she figured it out. He really needed to get better at letting people read him. “Thom Rainier. Are you jealous? Of Cullen?” Alea had the biggest smile on her face.

“Depends. Should I be?”

“You’re jealous of the Commander of the Inquisition? My advisor?!”

“He looked at you like you’re more than the Inquisitor. And trust me, I know what that look is like.”

Alea giggled and pulled him close to her. She looked up at him with blue eyes that could tear him down with one glance. Then she smiled. Blackwall would do anything to see her smile. “Thom, there is nothing going on between Cullen and I. I promise. There is nothing for you to be worried about.” And with that, Blackwall breathed easier. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as an apology. She stepped back from him, gave him another smile, and tugged on his hand to go back upstairs. They passed the throne and open the door and start walking up the endless amount of stairs to her room. She looked back at him and said, “Just so you know, Cullen is not my type. Definitely not enough beard.”

“Well that’s a relief” he said, dryly. Alea laughed the rest of the way upstairs.


End file.
